Naruto and the Hatred
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't just hated but feared. It's a brand new very angry Naruto. Look out everyone this Naruto isn't afraid of anything. Welcome to hell. Not Yoai


Naruto and the Hatred.

By: MM

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing but my own Story Plot, it'd be too Troublesome otherwise.

A/N: So Ya sorry for the incredibly long wait everyone. And yes this is a new story and not another update to a previous story, but those are in the works. Speaking of the works this story has been jamming it up, so it needed to come out.

Rated: M for precautions; but rated R for ridiculous

***** (Somewhere)

Well this was not expected. This was not how I thought this fight was going to go. I'm probably confusing you so I'll start from the beginning. My name is Naruto Namikaze. You heard me right so don't make me repeat myself I _hate_ that. All of this started around my birth. Tch this will take a long time to really explain to you, so _please_ pay attention.

***** (Konoha)

'What a terrible night' Saratobi thought. He looked down at the wrapped up newborn, with blonde hair that was starting to turn silver, probably due to the shock of the event that just transpired. Here he stood with this 3 hour old infant who he knew would have the world against him. The Kyuubi had been defeated, trapped, and sealed into Minato's son. He looked over to Kushina, whom also perished. 'Damn everything to high hell, I'm sorry Minato and Kushina, but I am going to reveal his true heritage, hopefully he will have more semblance of a normal life that way.

How wrong he would be. The villagers first reacted in pure unadulterated anger, when Naruto was shown as the Kyuubi Jinjuriki. Once everyone was calmed down to a certain degree the now reinstated Hokage dropped the bomb on all of the populace. They reacted with confusion and then respect for their former Hokage. They would not view the boy as a hero, but they would also stay away from the child due to him probably being unstable like all the other vessels.

***** (Somewhere)

That's right I wasn't down right hated, but I was feared, they had no idea what that would force me to do. That was just the beginning of the shit. So lets move forward slightly, a couple years to be precise.

***** (Konoha, an Apartment Complex)

Here he was. Saratobi looked a little upset, 'Stupid Horse Shit Council.' Ok maybe he was pissed. He walked up the steps and knock on the door. When it was opened it revealed a tired looking woman and an apathetic 4 year old. "Momo-Chan I am sorry, but your services are no longer needed." Naruto glanced over at this. "Hello Naruto, how have you been, clearly not terribly well, since it was attempt number 48 correct."

"Attempt is the correct work, achieved is not, Hokage-sama, no one will ever succeed." The Hokage sighed.

"This past attempt was a Jonin level shinobi." He mumbled.

Naruto shrugged, "I'll do what I must."

"Naruto what is your goal. I am dead serious, you now no longer have the support of the council this time its a done deal. The money for it has dried up, you are on your own until you become a genin and start making your own money and once you are chunnin then you will be allowed to have the money from your inheritance." The Hokage looked hard at him.

Naruto looked a bit perplexed. "I guess the easiest answer is what I will give, to be the strongest. I will prove my existence, whatever the means I will do it."

"DAMN IT NARUTO, take this seriously will y-" The glare that he was receiving stopped him.

"I'm sorry _Hokage-sama_ but that is what I want. Now if you would please leave."

***** (Somewhere)

Some people would probably consider my behavior intolerable, however the Hokage understood that when I said something I was serious about it, he crossed a line that day and he knew that he shouldn't have. I _Hate_ having to repeat myself. Besides that jack ass could have helped a hell a lot more than he did. He _is_ the god damn Hokage after all, he's the god damn leader of this shit stain. So moving along because you don't need to know all about my training, hell I'm not entirely certain I should even divulge into telling you my techniques or how I survived all of those attempts on my life. Just know that I will not die by ignorant fools that are not as I now deem them worthy to even face me. I am not egotistical, I am just stating a fact, those 'assassins' where foolish that the Kyuubi host would die without a fight.

I really wish that that old geezer would fix up the security around the village, they are outside ninja that are trying, but the Hokage always claimed he needs evidence. What a load of crap. Whats the point of being Hokage if all you are is a desk jockey. That job is for the mentally retarded. The fact that you are a dictator but can't even sneeze without filing three different pages of paperwork is stupid. With all that power, to have nothing, it's just foolish. Evidence my ass, but on another note, I didn't really leave anything behind of the would be assassins.

Anyway it seemed to be moving along at an Ok speed, but then I meet him.

***** (Konoha, training field)

Naruto was standing in the middle of a training field as it repaired it self. Naruto drank down some water from his canteen. When he stopped what he was doing and turned to face a man that was now standing about 10 yards away from him and approaching. "Why, Good evening, Namikaze-san. I see that your training has almost wrapped up for the night, and I was wondering if you would take a stroll with me?"

What a strange old fellow. I knew of him, his name was Danzo. "Danzo-san, and honorable council member, what do I owe your visit?"

"Just a proposition, Would you care to talk a walk?" Danzo replied.

My glare must have startled him a little bit because his body posture became a little tense and then he relaxed again. "I know about your hidden ANBU. I will decline your offer. I still wish to feel the hate, I still wish to feel the loathe I have for those that deserve it, I still wish to _feel_ the rush and excitement that I may get with a worthy opponent, so I refuse your offer."

Danzo smiled, "Clever boy, and perceptive too. I came to offer that position but had a feeling that you would refuse, so I would like to offer another proposition to you this time you may want to consider. You see I do have quite a bit of pull in the council and will be ready to ally myself and the rest of the votes to helping you, on the deal that when I have certain missions for the betterment of Konoha. I will also throw in a teacher so you can expand your current level of knowledge, all while still being able to retain your emotions."

My glare softened, but I still maintained it, "You want me to be your weapon, in the promise of making me stronger, and better skilled, that's what you would like." A small pause between the two of them. "I would like to accept the terms, however, if I find your 'missions' unsuitable I will cease the agreement."

This time Danzo glared at me. "I do not take kindly to your talk about ending our … partnership over something so trivial. However, I would be a bad businessman if I were to turn down the offer. You are strong, with some more work you'll be an actual God amongst men. So we have a deal."

***** ( Somewhere)

That's how my unofficial, official training got started, I would normally lie and tell you that I did not learn anything under the people that were my tutors because they didn't exist. In truth I grew incredibly fast, and was again offered into his hidden ANBU team. The offer was tempting, the missions I was sent on did prove to be beneficial, unlike the crappy ones I was feed once I did become officially official. I still declined the offer, for I wished to feel the way things happened, that and I still wanted some sort of meaning in my life.

***** (Konoha, Academy Start)

As I walked onto the academy's property I was assaulted by the usual stares of fear and prejudice. I truly did not care but continued to walk. I could kill all of these pathetic insects. I stopped once I was finally in front of the receptionist. The man guided me to the room that I was to take my 'classes' in. Pff what a waste of valuable time. The people that are in this room all seemed pretty weak. A dozen or so civilians, they would either fail or remain low rate ninja. Some were clan heirs, however I doubt that really meant much The Yamanaka as beautiful as she was seemed under weight and seemed to have no training in the shinobi arts, the Hyuuga was strangly timid, she seemed terrified of everything. The Akimichi seemed to be just starting on his training and it looked like he was currently only focusing on the family styles of fighting, tch a big target. Only a few heirs seemed to have trained respectfully. The Uchiha, she seemed to be a packaged deal since she had an okay personality, good looks, and the most important she trained. The Aubrame seemed to have also been training heavily on family techniques, however Naruto doubted that was all he trained in. The Inuzuka seemed overly confident to the point of being cocky.

Naruto sighed as he walked up a couple steps and took a seat where he was sitting next to the Aubrame.

"All right class would everyone please sit down we need to do roll call. We need to make sure that you are all here. So please stand when your name is called. Naruto paid close attention to the names that were coming out. To know what your enemy will do you first need to understand your team, and at this point anyone could be on his team. As he listened he had to groan at all the 'children' that where here to play ninja.

***** (Somewhere)

I had originally thought that this place was full of fools and people that were just there to try and impress others. For the most part I was right, it was just an assumption based off of the chakra I felt from them, bodily features, awareness levels, and over time, knowledge based, and skill. Tch then she went and impressed ME of all people.

***** (Konoha, Academy Training Grounds)

"Alright up next in our mock battles are Naruto Namikaze," The entire class held their breathe, "and Satsomi Uchiha." The entirety of the class stopped and looked at her with pity as Naruto stepped into the circle. She soon followed. She stood across from him and glared at him.

"Don't underestimate me Namikaze, I had my sister help me quite a bit when I mentioned that I wanted to fight you, and shes an ANBU Captain!" Naruto remained emotionless.

"Then let your sister fight me." Naruto calmly stated. Satsumi growled in response.

"I'm going to gut you!" With that final insult the proctors arm fell to signify that the fight began. Neither of the opponents moved besides the fact Satsumi fell into her taijutsu stance.

"I thought you were going to gut me, well how are you planning on doing that from across the field." Satsumi growled again but did not rush in. "Fine my patience has waned, be ready or die." With that Naruto raised his hand as flames started to lick his arms as they ignited. He rose his hand toward Satsumi who still had not moved. The fiery explosion that took place where Satsumi had been standing startled many of the students.

A blur shot out from the side of the smoke and then dashed toward Naruto. His eyes tracking her, as the flames gave chase. After a few minutes of playing cat and mouse, Satsumi looked to be cornered, until she ran straight at Naruto. "You should already know getting close is a terrible idea." He said as he was completely engulfed in white hot fire. That is when she stopped and spun twice to end up on his right flank when she shot forward again this time with a kunai in hand. She stopped and threw the knife at his feet and jumped away. For a split second Naruto was confused until he figured out her plan that clever Uchiha. He rose his flames up just as the explosive tag wrapped around the handle exploded.

The blast again startled many of the spectators as they hadn't seen the tag before the detonation. "HAHAHAHA, SHE IS HAVING FUN HAHAHAHA!" He was bleeding slightly from some shrapnel. His eyes which were normally dull blue were electrically charge blue and it put Satsumi off. This time when Naruto rose his hand up dark clouds engulfed the sky as it started to rain slightly. He then crashed his hand back down toward where Satsumi was standing. A black blur pushed Satsumi out of the way from the lightning attack that would have … missed by a foot and a half. Satsumi was shocked, he wasn't going to kill her. He would have made the attempt with anyone else probably, but why would he have missed intentionally.

"Satsumi when you said you wanted to fight him, I didn't expect it to happen this soon, please do not fight him until I tell you too, is that understood." The female Weasel ANBU said as she was the one to push her out of the way. She had noticed that he wasn't going to hit her with the technique but she was still her sister, and she was worried.

Satsumi nodded as she looked confused toward the field as three other ANBU stood around Naruto, Weasel stood up. "Snake, Boar, and Neko, stand down." The three ANBU all disappeared. "Naruto please be careful when around these kids." With that said she as well disappeared. 'She knows him!?' Satsumi thought.

'She managed to get passed my flame defense and go into my electric defense. And to top it off SHE didn't call for her death', he was deeply impressed. He walked over to Satsumi, and held his hand out. "Thank you for such a good fight. We Should do it again some time, Satsumi."

She took his hand and let him help her up but her eyes were huge when she heard him make the offer and to use her first name. He had only ever used last names without formalities or honorifics, the fact he just said her first name and only her first name meant something.

***** (Somewhere)

Heh, she definitely somehow wiggled her way into my metal heart, and I was so shocked by the fact I didn't know what to do, but embrace that fact. She was my first crush. Heh it was odd to say the least, I no longer hated everything, I just hated everything but the things that pertained to her. It changed me, she had changed me. It even changed _her_ , no longer did she ask for the blood of innocent people. Key word there is innocent, I still did what I had to, and people died, I was a shinobi, an unofficial one but still a shinobi.

***** (The forest)

Naruto was standing there without a shirt an axe in hand. A dozen or so trees had been felled, by his axe. That is when Satsumi appeared in the clearing. She blushed slightly at the sight of Naruto's muscle's and his developing abs. She swallowed down the lump in her throat that appeared there, "What the hell are you doing Naruto."

Naruto didn't even acknowledge her presence and continued cutting another tree. "Making a house." Satsumi understood that maybe he wasn't in the best talking moods at the moment.

"What happened? Naruto I understand a lot of things are classified with you. But you pursued me for us to have a relationship, we need to help each other." Satsumi was right and he knew it, he just didn't understand how to open up. He sighed as with one last swing of the ax and the tree feel. He placed the ax on his shoulder as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I know that I am not the easiest people to deal with but, I respect you all the more for it." Naruto closed his eyes. Struggling with himself about what he was about to say next. Seeing this Satsumi was about to stop him when he held his hand up. "Satsumi, what I am about to tell you will change your opinion of me, but you must know, because you are right, there should not be secrets between people that are to be together."

So after sitting on some of the stumps that Naruto made with the ax that Naruto had was sitting on his lap. Naruto explained absolutely everything. Satsumi blinked then got a little upset. "Naruto I'm a little mad that you thought that would chan-"

Naruto stood up and moved forward toward her. "Let me finish." She fell silent again. "Satsumi, when we fought that day a year ago, she didn't want me to kill you, and that confused me, so I spent more of my time around you too see if I could figure out why she felt differently about you. I could not find the answer I was looking for, but I got a new one. As I grew closer to you, I didn't understand myself, then I went to the library and spent days worth of time there, reading about emotions, and just stories throughout the place. I found my answer. Satsumi I have hidden my intentions for too long, I am in love with you."

Everything was silent. Naruto stood there looking very intently at her, his eyes conveyed nothing but patience, his slight smile telling her that no matter what he would be happy to have gotten that off his chest. His body language was relaxed. Naruto closed his eyes and took her hands into his. "I understand if you don't feel the same." With that he let go and walked over and grabbed his ax.

"Yet." He stopped and looked back over at her. "I know I feel something for you, but I do not think that I can say I love you yet, Naruto so please be patient."

***** End Note Please Read

So that's chapter 1 sorry everyone, but it was either post this story or not post anything for a long time and since I've made all you pretty people wait for over a year already it was an easy choice. I'm trying to get into a rhythm everyone, I've got college, job, a fiance, a little brother that I take care of every couple days so, I am trying my best. I hope you enjoy this story.

As Always everyone; until next time, Peace. MM out.


End file.
